1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to autozero amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An amplifier, such as an operational amplifier or an instrumentation amplifier, can include autozero circuitry for reducing the amplifier's input offset voltage. For example, in certain implementations an autozero amplifier can include a primary amplifier, an auxiliary amplifier, and a capacitor, and the auxiliary amplifier can operate during an autozero phase to store a voltage across the capacitor to correct for the input offset voltage of the primary amplifier.
Although including autozero circuitry in an amplifier can reduce the amplifier's input offset voltage, the autozero circuitry can also increase area, power, and/or complexity. Furthermore, in certain implementations, autozero circuitry can impact operational performance of the amplifier, such as by generating output glitches or noise.